


No droids

by Pinkie_emme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Jawas (Star Wars), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, jawaese, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkie_emme/pseuds/Pinkie_emme
Summary: Up until now you have lived faithful to your morality. Much to your displeasure, you’re about to change that due to a certain Mandalorian showing up in your life.
Relationships: Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. No droids

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone likes this!! It’s going to be a 11 chapters story, I guess, I will try to update every week, if I can’t sooner!! And I’m sorry if somethings is not right, english is not my first language, I’m writing this for practice!

He was stuck on this planet. And would be for a while if he didn’t find a good mechanic. With his entire body radiating how pissed of he was with the whole situation, – all that frickin’ sand didn’t help – he walked with his broad shoulders tense through the sand path between huts with the baby’s crib floating silently behind him. The modulator on his helmet didn’t quite catch the soft growl that escaped his mouth while he walked past some loud creatures.

Mando first noticed you while you were running on these same sand paths, it looked like someone, or something was chasing after you. He watched as you fell abruptly to the ground with a yelp when something hit your back. Before he could help it his fists closed and his feet moved of its own, taking a step closer to you. It was instinct, he told himself, stopping himself before coming nearer you, deciding that it was better this way. He couldn’t get into some girl trouble right now, that’s the least thing Mando needed right now. And by the looks of it, you were trouble.

However, he didn’t seem capable of tear his eyes from your form, still on the ground and with your face and hair now covered by the frickin’ sand. You coughed, trying to support your body with your forearms when a beeping droid arrived at your side, and Mando tensed some more, clenching his teeth and feeling unease with the way you smiled at that piece of junk. You smiled at it. He shook his head for a brief moment, trying to focus on any other thing that wasn’t your hand petting the droid, neither the happy beeps it was making. Apparently, you liked the thing, or else your face wouldn’t lit up the way it did. It didn’t make sense to him, the way someone could be so comfortable around droids.

When you’re on your feet again he can sense that you are anxious, and then, when he lifts his helmet from your body, – after hearing some commotion behind you – he can finally identify your chaser. You hit the droid softly on its head with your hand as you resumed your escape, running towards Mando. He watched as you approached him at a fast pace, looking behind you, so you didn’t see Mando standing in the middle of your way, and instead went straight to his armor, head hitting him in the chest with a loud ‘clang’. 

He moved fast, gripping your elbows so you didn’t fall back and, for a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat hearing the air leaving your lungs with a sudden gasp, your lips too close to his helmet, making the sound really loud to him. You grabbed his forearms, trying to understand what had just happened and breathing normally again, a soft groan left your mouth as you tried to lift your arm to touch where your head had found his armor. Mando released your elbows as if they were burning his gloved hands, making you lose your balance for a moment, although he didn’t move away from you. You closed your eyes with your hand now on your head and exhaled, tilting your head a little bit. Still too close to him, your breath hit his chest piece, leaving a damp stain on the hot beskar. 

You rather felt than saw the body beside you getting tense and lifting his head, you tried to hear anything besides de soft ringing in your ears, and then you remembered – you were being chased. Mando saw you spinning quickly on your heels from the side of his visor to look behind you, not tearing his eyes from your chaser who was now shouting at you. “Get your thief ass here, stupid jawa girl” he said, growling more than shouting, but still Mando got the words right. With his brow furrowed he looked back at you. Had he called you jawa girl? You didn’t look nothing like those jawas, although now he noticed the resemblance between the tunic on your shoulders and the one those creatures usually wore. You then lifted your face to his helmet, pleading with your eyes for mercy, or help, he didn’t quite know, distracted by his thoughts. Getting advantage of that brief distraction, you grabbed his arm and quickly positioned yourself behind his broad body covered in beskar, hiding.

At the sight of a Mandalorian between him and you, you chaser stuttered some kind of apologies while bowing his head briefly. Mando stood more stiffly, feeling a little anxious feeling your body at his back and not being able to see you. When the person in front of him looked up again Mando kept his stance still and his visor aimed at him until the chaser decided to give up and to not try anything against the Mandalorian, turning from him and walking away murmuring soft curses. Mando was too focused on the retreating form to be able to hear the quiet hiss coming from behind him, what he did hear has the soft ‘coo’ coming from that same direction. He gasped loudly as his entire body turned towards you. The sight before him had his hands flexing with tension, the metal crib open and the kid’s little green hands playing with your fingers while your free hand roamed through the metal, a cute smile on your lips. – a cute smile? Shooking his head he took a step closer to you, framing you with his whole body, the beskar almost touching your back. “Get out of my way” he breathed hard, reaching to the kid with one hand, his arm now going around your hip, still not touching you. 

“This needs an improvement…if I just disabled the… maybe I could add some components of an accu-accelerator…” He could hear you murmuring to yourself, being this close to you, while you ignored him blantly. He growls grabbing your arm to turn you around, your face now facing his chest. Your hands go limp at your sides, leaving the kid and the crib. Mando left an exasperated sigh, waiting still for a moment before lifting your face to him, grabbing your chin with the gloved hand that wasn’t on your arm. You looked the shining beskar on his helmet, roaming your eyes on it until you fixated your gaze on his visor with your mouth agape. “You a mechanic?” he questions you tilting his head, his voice sounded deep through the modulator making your lips tremble slightly. You answer him with a firm nod forcing his hand to let go of your chin. “Yeah, some would say so.” 

He lets go your arm too, feeling his fingers twitch at the loss of contact. Apart from this he doesn’t move an inch, so you stand still, close to him – too close to him – trying to show him confidence, although you biting your lower lip isn’t helping. You are sure that if it weren’t for his armor you would be able to feel his hot breath on your skin. Your breath was coming ragged second by second as you stood there, wanting to hear his deep voice again. Mando watches your face, the way your eyes remain on his visor, your teeth scraping your bottom lip, he feels the urge to soothe the skin of your lip with his hand and make you stop. He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until the baby coos again. You look over your shoulder to the kid and turn again to the Mandalorian upon hearing his voice once more. “Can you fix my ship?” You nod again, a smile staring to form on your face “I sure do, Mandalorian”. 

You conclude that he likes to take his time to form words, and apparently he really likes to stand still, since he doesn’t talk to you right away. His arm goes around your hip one more time, closing the kid’s crib without ripping his visor away from your face. “This way” He makes a pause before talking again. “And call me Mando” You nod again, smile still on your lips. He mumbles something that sounds like “ ‘s shorter like that” and goes to turn to the direction where the Razor Crest is, but you’re faster than him and turn on your heels, walking away from him and giving the droid you were with when he first laid eyes on you a pet on the head, signaling him to follow you.

He’s quick to follow you as well, frustrated to having to go with that droid too, the baby just behind him. And when he catches up with you he hears you start to talk what was nonsense to him. “The jawas are this way, I’m sure they will have the pieces we will need to fix the ship.” The way you said ‘we’ almost got him distracted to where you said you were going. He stops abruptly. “No jawas.” The tone of his voice it’s not up for debate, still you face him with your brow furrowed “Mando, they will have the pieces, and I sure will get a more than a fair price.” He shakes his head with force before talking again “No jawas, they destroy everything” You now lift your arms rolling your eyes, tired of hearing the same thing over and over again, it didn’t matter who it came from, it was always the same. “Jawas steal, they don’t destroy.” You let out a loud sigh as you start walking again “Untinni!” Wait, did you just – who exactly were you? 

Impulsed by his intrigue he decides to go after you. The person chasing you before had called you ‘jawa girl’, maybe… shaking his head briefly he sighed and walked in silence by your side.

When you arrive to the jawa sandcrawler with all kinds of droids displayed next to it you can feel Mando getting more tense, if that was even possible. The fact that you were now surrounded by that many droids and the disgusting creatures jawas were, had him wanting to go away right the moment you got sight of the sandcrawler you had now reached. “M’um m’aloo” He hears you say as you greet some jawas, touching his little heads and smiling down at them. You seemed at ease between them. 

“Tell me what you need” you said now looking at him, Mando quickly gave you the list of items you would need to retrieve from these creatures. With his brow furrowed he keeps his eyes trained on you, watching you talking jawaese without any difficult, and when at one point you went inside the sandcrawler he could feel himself restraining his body to follow you, not being comfortable with losing sight of you. He didn’t tear his eyes from the entrance through which you had disappeared until you came back, hands full. He approached you – faster than he had intended – to take some of the heavy parts you were carrying from your arms. “Thanks” He can hears you mumble softly and he grunts something – feeling heat creeping up his neck – too quiet for you to hear through the modulator of his voice. This frickin’ dessert was too hot for all the beskar he was wearing, was what he said to himself, not wanting no approach the reason why he had felt hot. “Now, let’s go”. He almost growled his words, wanting to go back to his ship and get away from here. “Wait! I will need a couple droids to help me.” He looks at you, trying to seem bigger with his stance to intimidate you. “No.” That’s all he says, and you are quickly to respond him with a snarkly smile on your lips “It’s either droids, or jawas.” You keep looking at him with something resembling mischief on your eyes, and he thought of when he first saw, and oh, he was right, you were trouble. 

He heard a jawa talking to both of you moving his arms up and down frantically, trying to get your attention “Yukusu kenza keena!”, even his voice had Mando clenching his teeth, he surely didn’t like jawas. “Omu`sata” you answered back at the jawa, still looking at Mando. “Fine, you win.” You smile triumphantly at him and gesture to the droid that was with you before to come along with another one, handing them most of the stuff in your arms. “Okay, after you” You had the audacity to wink at him while talking, with a huff Mando started to walk away from the sandcrawler, sending a quick glance behind him to make sure you and the kid were following right behind him. 

Unfortunately he catched a glimpse of you smiling at your stupid droid. Why were you talking to it with that sweet tone on your voice? That sound should only be allowed for people to hear, not for stupid things without feelings. For a moment he imagined what it would be like if you used that sweet tone to talk to him. Feeling his neck growing hot again he averted his eyes from your form, his helmet looking straight forward again.

He kept repeating himself that you will arrive to his ship. fix it, and then part ways and you would be able to talk sweetly to whoever you wanted to. He repeated it one time after another all the way back to the Razor Crest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!! The adventure begins, hope you like it!!!!!!

Mando had been stuck in Tatooine for longer than he had expected. You were slowly – too slow for his liking – working on his ship, and although he won’t admit it, he liked watching you as you fixed the Razor Crest. But still he was irritated, watching you getting under his ship just to get out empty handed. He was starting to get anxious with the whole situation. After all, you seemed really close to that jawa clan, and nobody could assure him that you weren’t trashing his ship up instead of fixing it. The fact that you interacted with your droids with such trustful eyes didn’t exactly help your cause, if not, it only got you to look worse in Mando’s eyes.  
He was looking at you from afar while you worked, the baby taking a nap inside the ship. And although your back was turned towards him he could hear your laugh – your stupid droid besides you – and felt his body going rigid and hot at the sound. With a curse on his tongue he got closer to you, silently, until his body was just behind you, beskar almost touching your back. Your laugh stopped abruptly the moment you heard his voice that close to you, not noticing until then how close he had gotten. “What are you laughing at?” his voice sounded firm and you turned your face to look at his visor and shrugged your shoulders, biting your bottom lip. You didn’t know how to answer him, mesmerized by the way the sun shined on his helmet, the blinding light captivating you. “Then go back to work.” Nodding your head you got back to work, while your droid beeped something to you.  
You could feel him still hovering over you and when he finally started to get away from you and you felt your shoulder relax you heard him bickering something, quietly. You turned on your heels fast and yelled in a mocking tone at his retreating form. “What was that, Mando?” Your voice stopped him on his track, and you saw his broad shoulders tense at the tone in your voice as he answered without looking back at you. “Nothing, get back to work.” You felt the air leaving your lungs in a long sigh, smile pestered on your face as you continued teasing him. “No, please, entertain me…” handing your tools to your droid, you walked towards him, his back facing you. He didn’t move, staying quiet, hearing your steps getting closer to him. When you were close enough you could reach your arm and touch his back you kept talking “What did you say, Mando?” you poked the hot beskar on his back while you talked, your brow now furrowed.  
He could feel the pressure of your finger lingering on his back, your hand still there after you were done poking at him. For a brief moment he felt his mind wandering,– how would it feel to have your whole palm pressed against his back. His exhale was strong enough you heard it through the modulator on his helmet, but other than that he didn’t make a sound. You finally dropped your hand from his body and Mando could feel his body relax instantly. He just wasn’t used to anyone besides the kid touching him without wanting to hurt him. That was what got him so tense.  
When you talked again he turned to face you, his visor aimed at your face, your brow still furrowed, you weren’t teasing him anymore. “I asked you a question.” Your voice was steadier than you expected, feeling intimidated by him, he was big, and his chest was so close to you that you couldn’t see past him, your senses surrounded by him. You were even able to smell the metal scent of the beskar, almost savouring it on your tongue. Without being aware of it you licked your bottom lip for a split second, not breaking your steady look on his helmet.  
He looked at your lips, glistening with the humidity your tongue had left there, and gulped, – it was too frickin’ hot on this planet. He moved his own tongue inside his mouth, feeling how dry it was before he started talking to you. “I said, are you sure you’re not going to steal anything from my ship and go back to those disgusting jawas.” It wasn’t exactly a question, his tone sharp and deep. And it was probably the most he had actually talked to you since you started working on the Razor Crest. You huffed, irritation clear in your eyes. “Are you out of your mind? If I wanted to stole something it sure wouldn't by anything from this piece of junk!” You crossed your arms, trying not to start poking at him again now that he was facing you. “Oh yeah? What would you steal then?” he barked back at you, his voice getting louder and taking a step closer to you, forcing you to look up to keep your eyes on his visor. You were breathing hard now, Mando could see your chest rising and falling if he looked down, without moving his head, helmet still.  
He looked back at your face when you answered, your voice straining with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. “I would steal your frickin’ shiny beskar.” His eyes got wide at your answer and roamed over your face, trying to find something that told him if you were being serious. “Or maybe that stupid metal crib you keep the kid on.” you spitted your words now, angry with him and pressing your folded arms hard against your ribcage to stay still. Before you got a chance to notice his movements your arm was between his grasp, fingers curled around your soft flesh there. A loud grunt escaped Mando’s lips and he talked between greeted teeth. “Repeat that, if you have a death wish.” You could barely hear him, his breath too loud on his modulator and your blood ringing on your ears, his touch burning your skin.  
Suddenly, you stopped feeling his hand on your arm and you could hear him hiss, letting go of your arm quickly. Looking down to your arm, you saw your droid, it had shocked Mando with one of his tools. A second later Mando had his blaster aimed at your droid, the barrel touching its head. After that, it all happened too quickly, you almost didn’t have time to process anything. You reached your hand towards the blaster, holding it roughly, your knuckles getting white with the force you were using. With your free hand your pushed your droid, knocking him to the ground and then you put your body between the droid and Mando, hand still around his blaster.  
“Get out of the way!” He barked, voice loud while he pushed his blaster forward, until it was pressing against your belly. You could only shake your head, not sure your voice would work, feeling a lump in your throat that didn’t even let you swallow, pulsating against your neck. Mando lowered his helmet to the side of your face and whispered his next words to your ear. “Out. Now.” You whimpered, your hand going numb with how hard you were holding the blaster against your belly, your lips trembling. Still you found your voice again and spoke to him with venom on your tone “Or what, you’ll kill me too? And then what? Your ship will still need repairs, and nobody will want to help a sickening tin man whose hands are stained with blood.”  
Your words have him shoving you out of the way, making you yelp as the blaster slips through your fingers, the metal scraping against your skin, breaking it. And then Mando grabs the droid with his free hand and starts to walk past you, dragging it with him, raising the sand around him on his way, and leaving you coughing behind him.  
You go after him still coughing, swallowing the sand he leaves on his way. “Mando, stop! Leave him alone!” You beg, still following him, leaving the Razor Crest behind and going straight into the dunes, sand all around you. “Please!” You feel your eyes watering, but you don’t know if its because of the sand getting on your eyes or because of the sting on your palm, blood starting to flood through your skin.  
Your body goes still and you stop pleading him to stop when you hear a blaster go off, you think your breath stops, mouth agape, and the sound resonating on your ears. “Get down!” You hear Mando shout at you as another blaster goes off, you can see him running towards you, droid dropped on the sand behind him, and it’s then you feel the pain on your side. You gasp for air to return to your lungs, falling to your knees. “What…? Mando?” You reach your hand towards him as he finally gets to you, sliding to his knees before reaching you. “Tusken Raiders.” You say to Mando as your hand grabs his arm, eyes wide, looking at the sun shining on his helmet, feeling needles stabbing on your side with every breath you take.  
“Haar’chack” he curses under his breath, helmet fixed on your face. He shoots his blaster to the side killing a tusken raider with one hand while the others stars to grab this rifle at his back, still looking at you. He feels his blood boiling inside his body just looking at you, your eyes so wide and your mouth open, struggling to breath. You could be dying right now for all he knew, and yet you kept your eyes open, watching him. He could feel your hand on his arm getting under his beskar plates, touching him behind his armor, roaming your fingers on his shoulder. His breath hitched as he kept shooting his rifle, his eyes leaving your face to concentrate on getting the two of you out of here.  
Your hand on his arm made him feel steady, as long as he could feel your fingers on him he had the certainty you were still alive, not being able to hear your breath with all the guns going off and the sound of the bullets hitting beskar. “M-mando… look at me…” He hears your soft voice – so soft – against all the chaos, it shouldn't be able to be that soft, or to make his heart hammer this hard against his chest.  
He tilted his helmet briefly to look at your face, eyes still wide. Your hand falls from his arm and he fully turns his helmet to you, gasping loudly at the loss of contact. And then you reach again for him, this time resting your fingers on the side of his helmet. Mando flinches, wanting to get your hand away from his helmet, not being comfortable with it. “The ship… I…” He furrows his brow behind the helmet at your words. “Don’t worry about the ship!” He speaks so loud you wince at the sound. He’s at the verge of panic, you were probably dying, – stars, maybe you both died here, he could feel pain all over his body now – and you were worried about his fricking ship!  
He looked to the side, shooting his rifle once more. If he wanted to get the both of you out of here he needed to do something. “No… listen to me…” You turned his helmet towards your face with your trembling hand before talking again, softly “It’s fixed.” What? You reached your other arm to him and grabbed his helmet with both your hands, caressing the metal with your thumbs, it was so shiny. “Go.” You drop your hands at your sides and press your head against his chest, gasping with each breath you take. “Go.” You repeated to him before passing out against his body.  
He grabs you and flips you over his shoulder, like a potato bag and starts to run towards his ship, shooting at everything with his blaster, while his other arm was around your hip, holding you against him. He got to the ship fast, and dropped you to the ground as soon as he was inside, running to the cockpit, and glancing at the kid – still napping – inside his crib. He felt his body heating up with each second that passed, not sure if you were still alive, laying unconscious on the ground of his ship. And not being able to check up on you until you were in a safe place.  
He took off into the space, taking the controllers of the ship without even sitting on the pilot seat, and as fast as he could he put in coordinates and went into hyperspace. Once the lights hit his eyes he fell to the floor with a loud knock, and sat there, helmet against the control panel, leaving shuddering breaths through his lips, trying to compose himself before going down the ladder to check up on you. You were still alive. You had to be. You got hurt bad, and it was all because of him and his stupid hate towards those insufferable droids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one!!! Feelings are starting to show up, I hope you like it!!

You woke up slowly, feeling you whole body shivering. You inhaled with your eyes still closed and could immediately smell the saturation of alcohol surrounding you. You knew you were in some kind of med bay before you were entirely conscious of your surroundings. “You are awake, aren’t you little one?” you don’t recognise that voice and try to rip your eyes open, getting impatient. The hard light on the room makes your eyes hurt so you close them again with a loud groan. “W-where...where am I?” your own voice doesn’t sound right to you, it’s hoarse, and now you can feel how dry your mouth is.

  
“You’re here. And it really doesn’t matter where ‘here’ is, I’m taking care of you.” There’s a pause after the voice tried to sooth you with their kind tone.“You should be fully recovered in a couple days.” Recovered? You open your eyes – slowly this time –, preparing yourself for the bright light. You groan again, the numb pain at your side helping you remember. The Tusken Raiders. Those bastards had shot you. You look quietly around you, searching for something. Someone. “Wher-” You got interrupted before you got a chance to finish, leaving your question in just a gasp. “He’s outside.” Another pause, as you blink the fuzziness of your sight away. “The Mandalorian that brought you here.”

  
With a huff you started to sit up on the white bed you were on, trying to get up to search for him. Managing to stay on your feet, hand still gripping the bed beside you, you curse under your teeth. You had no idea where you where, or how you had got here. That brainless Mandalorian had kidnapped you for all you knew. You could feel your face getting hot, anger starting to boil up your body. You took a few deep breaths before letting go of the bed, and limped towards the door of that frickin’ shiny place. All you wanted to do was find Mando, and demand him to explain exactly what had happened on the dunes. He probably left your droid there, for the Tusken Raiders to destroy. Stars, he was going to kill it before they arrived, that bastard. He didn’t have any power towards your droid for him to decide over its life, or lack of it.

  
When you finally reached the door and stepped outside, the view took away the breath that was left in you. It was all green. All you could see was green, and beautiful. It was alive. Your fists relaxed and you could now feel your face heating up for an entirely different reason. Biting your lip you took one more step, air returning to your lungs in ragged breaths, you lifted your hand to your face, touching your now trembling lips, feeling the air on your fingertips while your mouth started to form a big smile, all teeth, your brows lifted and eyes wide, trying to take everything you were seeing. Your hand travelled down to your chest, the feeling of your heart on your palm rooting you to the moment.

  
The peace you were feeling got interrupted when you noticed someone was behind you, instantly wearing off the smile from your face, you looked behind you to see Mando, covered in beskar from head to toes, all those beautiful green tones surrounding the both of you reflecting on his armor. And, oh, you want to savour the view, his shoulders all stiff, his helmet watching you. You left your eyes roam over his body briefly, the tingling knot you got on your stomach not disappearing upon seeing him. Moving your head away from him you felt all that annoyance getting back. So you did the only thing that crossed your mind. You got away from him. Limping on the opposite direction.

  
You didn’t need to look back to know he was following you close behind, feeling his presence on your back. Not even knowing where you were headed you kept walking, although not for too long, before Mando spoke. “You need rest.” You try to hide the shiver his voice sent to your body, it was too deep, you could almost feel the rumble of it. You took a long breath, preparing yourself to answer him. “I can rest far away from you, you know?” The growl Mando left instantly was what finally got you to look back at him, startled by how actually close he was, yelping without even realizing it. The fact that that noise had left your mouth sinking on you after you saw Mando flinching and taking a step away from you. You raised your arm, your instinct wanting to reach to him and let him know it was okay. Instead, you turned away from him one more time.

  
You wanted to get something to drink and started paying more attention to your surroundings. You could see some huts between all the green, between all that stunning life. Catching movement coming from a particular larger hut you decided to go in that direction, assuming it was some type of cantina, feeling the need to feel a cold beverage on your tongue. When you started to limp your way towards the supposed cantina Mando was immediately at your side, grabbing your upper arm without even asking, letting you lean over him so you could walk better.

  
You walked with your palm flat against the hard beskar of his forearm, your arm tangled with his, and leaning into him, half your body pressed against his while you got closer to the big hut, people coming out and getting inside it without minding you. The sound of voices coming from it along with the laughs confirmed your thoughts. You felt Mando getting more tense with every step you took, and being this close to him you could even hear the faint sound of his deep breath hitting against his modulator. You could imagine his parted lips as the air left his lungs, clenching your hand around his arm you bit your lip hard, trying to get that image out of your mind. Maker, you didn’t even know how his lips looked like and still, you were a whimpering mess only thinking about them. How could a man as stoic as Mando make you feel this attracted to him by just being by your side. The most you two had interacted were a few heated arguments, and if it weren’t for the kid on his ship you would be certain he didn’t even have a heart – or feelings at all.

  
Once you entered the cantina you let go of Mando’s arm, feeling cold leaving his side. You saw him reaching his hand towards you – as if trying not to stop the contact between you – from the corner of your eye as you turned away from him and seated yourself on one of the stools by the bar counter.  
As you started gulping down your drink you should still feel the broad body of Mando behind you, cornering you, and in a way you felt comfortable like this – you could get used to his presence over you.

  
Now on your second drink, you thought about all that had happened, feeling anger starting to boil again on your brain, face hot – if it was from the anger or the drinks you didn’t know. You hated those Tusken Raiders, and hate wasn’t a word you liked to use, but the feel they made you feel was as repulsive as them. You shivered, and left your glass on the counter with a loud ‘clunk’, feeling disgusted by yourself and the hatred thought that plagued now your mind. Maybe it was the frickin’ drinks what was making you have that nauseating feel directed towards those revolting creatures. You scrunched your nose turning to Mando, still hovering behind you. “I need to get back to Tatooine.” You tried to hold his gaze, not sure if he was even looking at you. “Okay.” His voice was a low rumble through his modulator, and you sighed before speaking, still looking at his visor. “Are you planning to take me or do I need to find another transport?” You got up while you talked, your hand going to his arm for support while with your other hand you left the credits for the drinks on the counter. You saw him nodding and then you heard his voice again, feeling it closer to you now that you were on your feet. “I will take you.”

  
Once you were both on the ship you catched a glimpse of the kid on his metal crib and with a fond smile grazing your lips you approached him. Mando observed you, caressing his little head with your fingertips, making the little womp rat giggle. He didn’t like one bit the warmth that he could feel on his stomach, or how it went up to his chest at hearing the sound of your own giggle responding to the baby while you grabbed him in your arms, making soft sounds only for him to hear that made Mando shift uncomfortably before closing the ship. With a last glance directed to you and the baby he got up the ladder. He was starting to fly the Razor Crest when he felt both of you walking inside the cockpit, just behind him, and for a brief moment he felt nervous knowing you were watching him work on his ship.  
When you seated on the co-pilot seat, still embracing the child, he felt his breath stop for a second, and tilted his helmet to the side to watch you. Your attention focused on the kid. He grabbed the small metal ball that he knew the green womp rat liked so much and gave it to you, nodding his head towards the baby when you looked at him. As soon as he grabbed it with a happy coo Mando looked forward again, preparing the ship to go into hyperspace. He could still hear both of you, soft whispers coming from your mouth that got him tensing his shoulders more than he should.

  
Once he got all of you into hyperspace he heard your gasp and he couldn’t help but look at you again, seeing your face glowing with the thousands of lights now surrounding the ship. The look on your eyes the same you got when you looked to all those trees and plants just outside the doctor’s hut. And Mando can feel the fingers inside his gloves tingling with want. He had to hold himself still, wishing he could grab your hand and intertwine your fingers together, flesh against flesh, without his gloves on the way. And in that moment, with a heavy sigh that even you could hear, he realized how much touch starved he really was.

  
He didn’t know when both you and the kid had drifted off, but the next time he looked at you, you were sleeping peacefully. He couldn’t understand how you could sleep that calmly with someone like him next to you. Now that your eyes were closed he gave in to his desires, his eyes roaming through your form, from your arms still holding the child tenderly, to your lips – moving slowly with each breath you took. Stars, you were beautiful. So caring with the little kid even you had known him just for a few days. And you were too innocent, your face litting up with everything you saw. He could get used to it – heated arguments included.

  
He reached his hand towards you, quietly, not wanting to startle you on your sleep. His fingers traced slowly your forehead, his neck getting hot and swallowing hard as he continued to caress your skin with his gloved hands. Now, on the cockpit of the Razor Crest and deep into hyperspace he couldn't blame the heat of the desert for how hot he felt when he was near you, there was something about you that made him want to protect you and have you near, and he wasn’t able to deny it anymore. When the thought of removing his helmet to be able to kiss your forehead –lips pressed against skin – crossed his mind he pushed his hand away from you startled by his own thoughts. Breathing hard he turned away from you, resting his helmet against the pilot seat – eyes closed tight –, trying to slow down his breath, clenched fist resting on his beskar covered thighs, helping him to cool down.


End file.
